I'll Follow You into the Dark
by danceswithfandom
Summary: Inception AU set in the 1920's. Arthur's just living his ordinary, boring life, until Eames waltzes in with his hideous tweed suit and ruins that plan. Warning: T for this chapter but it will go up in later chapters, which will include lemons.
1. These Days All Seem The Same

_I swear this was meant to be a small fic to get me started but it just refused to let me stop.  
This is my first fic so apologises for any mistakes! Please review if you have the time I love the feedback._

_1921_

Personally, Arthur blames Mal for all of this.

Arthur had always loved Chicago, before the war he dreamed about moving there, setting up shop and spending the rest of his days basking in the warmth of the Chicago sun. He had grown up in a small town in Colorado where his family expected him to meet a girl, settle down and take over the family hat making business, that had never been his plan though, he saved up money for years so on his eighteenth birthday he could make a start in the city and join up with his brother. The war changed all that though, torn down once hopeful dreams until they were just bitter memories, open wounds which never seemed to heal.

He made it to Chicago, but he was no longer the same wide eyed kid with dreams and naivety, he came back having seen the true, ugly side of human nature and could no longer reach the boy he'd once been.

That was how Arthur ended up working at McFinnigns bar in downtown Chicago as a 'clean' bartender and busboy, visiting his brother Alex on weekends where he spent his days in a cold cell. McFinnigns was a bitter man, he often liked to overwork Arthur by keeping him late and by giving him more jobs than the other employees, at less pay. The others were indifferent to him, when they asked him about himself he was aloof and closed off, he knew this and didn't care.

It wasn't all bad though, he had his apartment which he loved and his neighbour Mal who was his closest friend and confidante, ever since he had moved here three years ago. She had managed to get a scholarship at a college near them, and was fighting her male counterparts to prove herself as an architect.

His life wasn't perfect by a long shot, in fact it was pretty messed up, but it was comfortable, safe. Nobody trying to fire at him, or hack his head off. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything plain and slightly boring with the exception of Mal.

He blames Mal for what happened, if she hadn't begged him to go with her to see a show, Arthur wouldn't have swapped nights with Mandy, then he never would have been at McFinnigns when a man in a awful tweed blazer had waltzed in, with his charming smile and turned Arthurs world on its head.


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

_Sorry this took so long to update! Life, actual life got in the way which was a first! Quick note Emil Jannings and Bridgette Helm who are mentioned in this chapter were two famous 1920's movie stars. Thanks so much for reveiws! This part is also unbeta'd so apologises for any mistakes._

By late afternoon the bar had emptied out enough so Arthur had room to breathe. Only a few patrons were left in the in the lull before the evening crowd shuffled in, the atmosphere having calmed and quietened, a group of school girls sat, sipping cokes through straws, Mr. Allen was sitting in his seat by the window reading the Chicago Tribune, same as always. Every day the same people either moving too fast or too slow to really stop and look at their lives, probably because the dull monotony of it would kill them.

Arthur sighed, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension out of his body. Christina appeared opposite him across the bar, tray under her arm. He liked Christi the best, most of the staff were indifferent to him, in response to his cold behaviour but Christi had always made an effort, he liked her dry humour and sarcastic nature, no man tried to grope her unless they wanted a broken nose for their troubles, she was far too in love with her boyfriend to put up with the grease balls McFinnigin's attracted. Putting her tray on the bar she leaned on it pouting, pushing her fiery red curls off her eyes.

"Jeremy troubles again?" that's what usually caused Christi to pout like that, her boyfriend worked six out of seven days at Paradox Associates, a law firm across town, leaving him little time to spend with her. She nodded, curls bobbing

"He promised last week that just once he would come home in time so we could eat dinner together, but never did" she worried the end of her nail "I feel like I'm just a mistress, he leaves early, comes back late. The only day he has off is Sunday and even then he's mostly too tired to do much. If I was the jealous type I'd think he was seeing someone else" her voice is light, but Arthur can detect the slight insecurity.

He'd think that too if her hadn't seen Jeremy around Christi, guy looked like he'd won the lottery, always smiling at her adoringly. It was obvious to anyone with eyes how much he loved Christi, he said as much to her. Her lips quirked at that, honestly if Arthur had been that way inclined he'd have probably felt much the same as Jeremy, Christi with her porcelain skin, bow lips and a figure that would make most women weep was defiantly beautiful.

"I know your right, just sometimes he makes me wonder" she shook her head as she gave him a genuine smile "he did promise to make it up to me so we'll see what he can pull off"

"Hold out until he buys you diamonds" Christi laughed loudly at that. A bark came from the direction of McFinngin's office as he emerged, squinting, glasses low on his nose.

"Conan, Hendricks! Am I paying you to stand around on your asses or work!" he yelled before slamming the door to his office.

"He's not paying us enough for either" Christi muttered under her breath as she nodded to Arthur, moving to take another order from the table of girls. It may have sounded slightly pathetic but aside from Mal, Christi was his only real friend, not that he cared, he wasn't really a sociable person and he really couldn't ask for two better people in his life. The bell on the door jingled bringing Arthur out of his thought, he straightened up from the bar and layered on his best false smile to serve their latest customer.

And stopped short.

The man who walked in was wearing the most horrendous shirt Arthur has ever seen. It was paisley, but even that seemed to insult paisley. He was so distracted by the terrible shirt he almost missed how the dark grey jacket was stretched over his biceps, the material straining slightly. The man made his way through the door and looked around, stopping when he saw Arthur and smiled slightly, and came to sit at the bar.

"Hello Darling" the British accent was not a turn on, not even a little. Neither was the five o clock shadow, the scruffy gelled back brown hair or the full lips. No, defiantly not those lips that, no man should look that good with. He noticed a beat too late that he was staring at the guy's mouth he, unfortunately had and was now defiantly smirking.

"See something you like petal?" Arthur did not blush. He schooled his features into his usual stony mask, the one Mal said could freeze a person's soul if he did it hard enough. This had the adverse effect however seeming to encourage the stranger whose smirk only increased, causing Arthur to frown.

"Was there something you wanted to order?" he was pretty sure he didn't like this guy and his stupidly handsome face.

"Since the cities left me high and dry I'll just have water please love" Arthur bristled at the pet name, annoyed that hadn't picked up on them before.

"My name isn't love, or petal or darling" he placed the water in front of Eames a little harder than was probably necessary. Undeterred Eames' smile remained as he took a drink, ice rattling in the glass before answering.

"So, what is your name Darling?"

"Emil Jennings" he replied without hesitation, lying was something that Arthur was thankfully gifted at, Eames thought for a moment before figuring it out, chuckling.

"Really? I never would have guessed. Shouldn't you be out filming or picking up girls then?"

"This is my down time" he replied smoothly

"If you are Emil that would also make you at least forty" Eames quirked an eyebrow, Arthur just shrugged.

"Maybe I look good for my age"

"Maybe Darling" he laughed at Arthur's scowl "How about I start. I'm Eames a pleasure to meet you mysterious barman" Arthur blinked.

"What?"

"Oh come on like Eames is a real name?" the offending man took another sip of water, one of the rivulets escaped down his throat. Arthur found himself wanting to lick it off, defiantly not appropriate, especially since he was sure he did not like this stranger in his paisley shirt and tweed jacket.

"Afraid so darling"

"You're kidding me" Eames began to look sheepish

"I swear on my mother's life, it's the name I was blessed with" Arthur eyed him suspiciously, still not entirely sure whether Eames was messing with him.

"Alright then, Eames" the older man's flirtatious smile was back to full wattage as he looked Arthur up and down, not even trying to be subtle.

"So fancy a name for a name?" Arthur thought for a moment.

"Bridgette Helm" instead of becoming frustrated and losing interest like most people did when Arthur acted like this, Eames simply laughed -as if Arthurs attitude actually entertained him, he didn't know whether to be offended or not-and ordered another water.

"I'll just have to keep guessing then won't I then" Arthur refilled his glass and placed it in front of him in one swift motion.

"If you get it wrong three times you owe me your first born" he replied in his best detached voice, Eames' face however, lit up.

"So the mysterious bartender does have a sense of humour" eyeing him up over the rim of his glass. Arthur pretended not to notice when Christi gaves Eames the once over behind his back, before shooting Arthur a thumbs up with a wink, moving to the tap furthest away from him and Eames to fill her drinks. He scowled at her back.

"Oh" Arthur turned his attention back to Eames who was grinning wickedly "and I'm pretty sure you're going to be wasting your time waiting for my first born" his voice dropped an octave. If Arthur had doubts that Eames was flirting with him disappeared. He looked worriedly around the bar but the group of girls were making to leave, engrossed in conversation about somebody or something, and Mr. Allen was paying them no mind. He offered Eames a slight smile verging on flirtatious.

"Drink your water Mr. Eames" he did, gaze never leaving Arthur's as he tipped his head back draining the entire glass, his throat working. Arthur's throat went slightly dry, composure faltering slightly. Thankfully he was saved by Christi emerging from the bathroom offering him an apologetic smile for the interruption.

"I'm off now" she placed a light kiss on his cheek "McFinnigin's got me on for tomorrow morning, I'll see you then" he nodded

"Say hi to Jeremy when you see him"

"Accept the dinner invitation and tell him yourself" she called over her shoulder. Before she reached the coat rack, Eames got up from his seat. Christi looked a little confused until he picked up her coat, the only one on the rack, and helped it on, then moving to open the door for her. It was rare Christi ever accepted men doing any of those things for her, claiming she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, thank you. Even rarer when she looked impressed, but there was the expression just before she walked out the door she mouthed across to Arthur 'Keep him!'. Eames closed the door and took his seat opposite Arthur again.

"That was very gentlemanly of you Mr. Eames" the other man shrugged

"I'm British Darling, politeness is one of our stereotypes" he replied good naturedly, he then went back to looking at Arthur, grinning cheekily "Does this earn me your name?"

"Was that the only reason you did it?" Eames mocks hurt placing his hand over his heart.

"Darling, I am a gentleman! You said so yourself! It would be crass to assume I had an agenda" It was then Arthur realised he was enjoying himself, almost smiling. For four years of his life he had the same routine, wake up, exercise, go to work, make forced pleasantries with everyone but Christi, go home, exercise, eat, go to sleep, repeat. In his job he sometimes met people with something interesting to tell, but most of them were to drunk or broken for it to be happy, or coherent. Eames though...there was just something a little different about him. Maybe it was the way he flirted shamelessly with Arthur in public, or how he seemed so sincere in wanting to know Arthur's name or that, as Arthur was beginning to suspect, the paisley was a conscious fashion choice, not a dare.

"You really want to know don't you?" Eames looked momentarily taken aback.

"What gave me away" Arthur rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in Eames' voice, turning round, back to Eames, cleaning a lingering glass on the back counter.

"Arthur" he spoke to the drinks.

"Pardon?" Eames' voice piqued. Spinning round, he held Eames' gaze.

"My name, it's Arthur" the smile Eames' gave him this time was less flirtatious, more genuine.

"Arthur" the way he rolled the 'r' in his name shouldn't have sounded so sexy, but hey, apparently this was an evening out of the ordinary.

"It suits you Darling" he leaned further on his elbows, and he really was attractive up close, even more than far away. He gave Arthur a thoughtful look "You look like an Arthur" the said man scoffed.

"What I look like a ninety year old librarian?" Eames winked.

"If the shoe fits" Arthur thwacked him with the bar towel without thinking, panicking in case Eames took it the wrong way, the man just laughed, batting the dirty rag away. "I mean it though" he breathers "it fits you" Arthur didn't know how to respond to that, instead prompting and filling Eames' drink up. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as the smooth sound of jazz filed through the speakers. A couple more patrons came into the bar so Arthur left to attend to them, but when he snagged a free moment, he went back to exchange a, mostly flirtatious word Eames' part, who'd now been here for over an hour.

For a while it was slow and easy, comfortable, but not boring.

He should've known it was too good to last.

_Christian Hendricks is the inspiration for Arthur's friend, she started out small, like this story, but then refused to be given a bit part, I suck at OC's but I do like her. _

_I'll get the next chapter up faster because, thank god it's half term so school has decided to free us from work for a week!_


	3. When You Walked In

_Once again this chapter is unbeta'd, so apologises for any mistakes, how I'm passing English Lit is a mystery to everyone I know. Luckily tomorrow I will finally get my beta back hurrah! I decided because this one was small to update two at a time. _

_Oh and just quickly because I don't think I made it clear enough, Arthur's brother's in jail, the reasons for which will be revealed in later chapters. _

In all fairness he really should have seen it coming.

He registers the sound of the bell somewhere in the back of his mind, but is too caught up in a story Eames was telling him involving a Frenchman with a hosepipe, an outrageous outfit and a turtle named Steven. In fact he didn't even get up and put on his 'Welcome-I-Have-To-Smile-Or-I'll-Get-Fired face' until there was a loud, obnoxious shout from the table near the bar.

"Hey can we get some service in this joint!" sighing, he gives Eames the 'duty calls' look and moves to serve the next customer.

He decides after seeing his latest patron that there's going to be a problem. He was a greasy haired little man, looked to be in his early twenties, he had a dark suit on with a white shirt and tie, and a filthy looking moustache to complete his look, the two burly looking guys following him in looked much the same. Arthur had seen his type whilst out around town with Mal, gangster, or a wannabe one, either way they had a tendency for causing trouble wherever they went. Lucky Arthur, Ian was running a half hour late so he was the only server left.

"Evening gentlemen, what can I get you?" the little guy eyed Arthur up and down with thinly veiled contempt.

"Well son how 'bout you pop your ass right round that bar and get me a beer eh?" Arthur stiffened

"I'm sorry we don't sell alcohol here _sir_" he winced internally, not a good idea to piss these guys off, would make his life unnescarrily complicated. Still, the guy had it coming. Dirt bag and his entourage seemed to find this statement funny as they cracked up.

"Can you believe this asshole?!" Tough guy number #1 was laughing but his stance was coiled, ready to strike. Dirt bag stood up. He barley came up to Arthur's chin, but tried to puff himself out.

"Now you listen here" he poked a finger into Arthur's chest "You either get my boys and I here some booze or I'm gonna have to mess up that mug of yours. He grazed a finger over Arthur's cheek bone "Be a shame to mess up such a pretty face" Arthur slapped his hand away snarling, both Tough Guys stood up grinning nastily.

"You shouldn't have done that pretty boy" the bar had emptied out now except for a couple in the corner cowering and Mr. Allen, who was so deaf he was oblivious as to what was going on. Arthur rolled his shoulders, he could take these guys.

"Marty" a voice popped up from behind Arthur, with a start he realised he'd forgotten about Eames. Dirt bag's eyes widened as they took the approaching man in "Still practising being a greasy haired little wanker I see" Marty's eye flicked nervously from Eames' face to Arthurs.

"We don't got no problem with you Eames, just this guy, he disrespected us!" Eames' eyes narrowed

"Oh really" he exclaimed "Just how did he do that, by refusing to sell you something they don't have" Marty ignored Arthur completely now in favour of Eames, sideling up close to him as if they were pals.

"Look Eames, every bar on this strip is running a little something on the side"

"Not this one Marty" he moved a step away, moving Arthur out of Marty's view and displaying his own bulk "Trust me I've checked" the dirt bag's eyes glinted with some kind of understanding.

"Oh I see your here for a little something else" he leered at Arthur "He's very pretty, wouldn't mind inviting him to one of my parties myself" Arthur didn't miss the way the Eames' muscles tensed at that, he wondered just what kind of 'parties' this guy had.

"Forget this place Marty there's nothing here for you" Eames was now almost completely blocking Arthur's view of Marty who was still leering.

"Not necessarily Eames, gotta find somebody to party with since you've taken the best piece of ass in this room" Arthur snarled, only making the small man laugh "I can see why you like him so much, he's got fire" he finally looked away from Arthur, eyes settling on the couple in the corner. He nodded towards the young, frightened looking blonde girl. The two men advanced, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her up. Her male companions' protests were swiftly silenced by a punch to the face which knocked him out cold. Arthur moved to go forwards, but Eames put a hand on his arm. The two Tough Guys brought the young woman to them, Marty smirked nastily.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she trembled slightly, eyes darting toward Arthur and Eames, silently pleading "I said what's your name?!"

"Catherine" she replied, voice wobbling.

"Well Catherine, would you like to go to a party?" her body was defiantly shaking now as she shook her head quickly.

"No thank you" Marty let out a nasally laugh.

"Here's the thing sweetheart" he leaned in further to her ear but whispered loud enough so they could here "I don't like the word no" she struggled as the two men who still had a grip on her arm pulled her forward. Eames made to move, but before he could take a step, Arthur was round him gun cocked and had put a bullet in both of the assailant's knees.

They immediately let go of the girl who ran the back corner of the bar, where her boyfriend was slowly starting to regain consciousness. The two men fell crying out to the floor, before cursing and limping badly out the door, almost tearing its hinges off.

Arthur still had his gun raised and now pointed it towards Marty, who had gone bug eyed over the whole ordeal. He pointed the barrel at Marty's chest, eyes cold and hard.

"Now looky here kitten" Arthur's fist collided with his face as the now injured man held his cheek, gazing at Arthur in utter disbelief

"If I ever see you in here again, I will put a bullet through your brain, do you understand me?" Marty's face contorted with rage as he spat at Arthur.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Max Cobol's son you stupid bastard!"

"I don't care whose son you are if I see you in here I will shot you in the head, do you understand?" he replied, voice cool and clipped. Marty's eyes narrowed but he still moved quickly to the door, darting outside yelling behind him

"You and Eames will be sorry, you're a fucking dead man now!"

Arthur lowered his gun and placed it back into his holder, hidden under the blazer McFinnigin forced them to wear. The couple were now sitting gawping at Arthur, he nodded to them.

"You might want to be leaving now" the two didn't wait for another word, almost tripping over one another to get out of the door and away from the bar. Arthur turned to find Mr. Allen, nose so far into the paper, he'd missed the whole thing. He dimly registered Eames asking if he was alright, he wondered why he was asking until he noticed his hands were trembling slightly.

Did that dirt bag say he was part of the Cobol family?

Oh shit Arthur was a dead man.

_This took a little longer because I decided that I should probably get some other hobbies besides sleeping, Tumblr and Youtube, so I decided to do what any young, healthy, active person would do...I took up knitting, until 12 mutated squares later where my friend took the needles away was the phrase 'No, just no' which concluded my trip into being productive!_

_Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot :D_


	4. Are You Satisfied With An Average Life?

"Now where exactly did a mysterious barman learn to handle a gun like that?" Arthur flushed at the low purr from the gentlemen behind him.

"There was a war, or did you forget" A dark cloud passed over Eames' features.

"I'll never forget love" a second or two and the cocky smirk returned, "So the mysterious barman has a dark past, intriguing" All this talk was starting to frustrate Arthur, he'd thought Eames was a good thing, something out of the ordinary thrown into his boring life, now all he wanted to do was go home, go to sleep and forget this ridiculous man ever existed. Eames could turn him in, realistically he didn't think he would, but he could.

Instead of reacting like the older man wanted he took a deep breath "I'm sorry sir—"

"-Eames, I told you Darling" Arthur sucked in another slow deep breathe, grinding his teeth.

"Sorry but we're closing now" The taller gentlemen quirked his eyebrows.

"If you're worried I'll go running to the cops about your hold up you can relax, I'd be a hypocrite" Great, so Arthur had managed to fall in with a crime lord, he was probably Al Capone, in a few moments 20 guys with those violin cases were going to come and beat him so badly no one would be able to identify him, not that anyone could anyway.

Eames, seems to notice Arthur's disbelief and lays a hand on Arthur's shoulder. He doesn't know whether it's a bad thing that it takes a few moments before he scowls, crossing his arms muscles coiled.

"Look Arthur" it infuriates him that even in this state he can't get over how when the name rolls off the other mans tongue it's like something exotic and enticing "You just threatened, the son of one of Chicago's biggest crime lords, in about 15 minutes there going to come back here and believe me I highly doubt it will be a pleasant visit" Arthur swallowed, determined not to show on the outside how fear was clenching in his gut. Alex always had bruises, whenever he went to visit him he always emerged with one myserious bruise or another, refusing to meet Arthur's eyes when he asked his brother how he got them, putting on a cocky facade which even Arthur, who idolised his big brother more than anything couldn't pretend was real. He knew what men like those in the Cobol gang were capable of. Eames seemed to notice his tensing and gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Now that I have you full attention, I'd like to offer you a job"

"I'm not becoming a lackey for your gang" the bastard actually laughed, throwing his head back.

"No worries about that sweetheart, I'm not in a gang, truth is I'm a dispenser of liquid courage" his eyes search Arthur's face as if challenging him to judge the fact Eames was running a speakeasy, Arthur kept his mouth shut which seemed to encourage the other man to continue "I find myself short one barman, the last guy we had could mix a drink better than anyone I know but he was an absolute arse" He looked at Arthur expectantly.

This was insane, up until an hour ago Arthur was contemplating the dull monotony that was his life, stuck in a rut with nowhere else to go, but secure. An hour ago he didn't even know this man, in his tweed suit and his cocky grin. An hour ago Arthur would've said no to anyone who asked him to become a barman in an illegal speakeasy. A lot of thing can change in an hour it seems, he feels a stirring in his chest. Common sense and everything that's kept him safe since coming home is telling him to get out of Chicago and as far away from this man as possible.

"What do you say Darling?" Eames walks casually towards the door, opening it before waiting there. It's defiantly not common sense that compels Arthur to grab his jacket from the hanger and move past Eames out of the open door, he also can't explain what it is that happens to him when Eames' smiles at him like that.

"Which way" he calls back curt, a chuckle comes from behind him as Eames' takes his elbow and leads him towards a dark Chrysler Imperial E80, Eames opens the door for him, at Arthur's stone face he shrugs.

"I told you, I am nothing if not a gentlemen" Arthur mutters something about _We'll see_ as the car door shuts.

_Ahh the first apperance of crabby Arthur, how I love him so. So this part is quite short which is why I decided to upload the previous one and this at the same time. Good news is I just need to get it beta'd but the next part should be ready to upload tomorrow, wooo poductivity! _

_Once again thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It's a real boost when I log on and see that people are actually liking the story :D _


	5. Oh Maggie I Couldn't Have Tried Anymore

_All hail my fabulous beta areyouafrayed, who has come back from her (well deserved) break! Sorry for the delay, traveling about atm so I'm uploading this from a very nice hotel._

They pull up to a shabby building, painted a putrid shade of green, on the front in faded gold letters it spell '_Maggie's Item Emporium'. _When they went inside Arthur saw that item was a generous term. The entire shop was filled with horrendous...frilly things, giant hats with brightly coloured feathers and tiny china bunnies with little wicker picnic baskets.

Inside wasn't much better, the entire shop was an assault on the eyes, at the end of it was a high wooden counter where an elderly lady sat, glasses perched precariously at the end of her nose, thumbing through a giant dusty volume. She doesn't acknowledge their entrance but the frosty atmosphere seems to thaw when Eames saunters to the woman and leans over the counter.

"Oh Maggie, when are you going to leave this life to run away with me?"

"The very same moment that you remember not to put your elbows on the table Constance, manners young man"

"_Constance" _Arthur mouths at Eames, who just shrugs, smile a little sheepish now, the woman still hasn't looked up from her book and gives no indication that she's even aware of Arthur's presence until she sends a nod in his direction.

"Eames what have I told you about bringing your boy toys back here" Arthur flushes.

"I'm twenty five!" She doesn't acknowledge the outburst, instead giving Eames a pointed look from over her glasses which makes him fidget uncomfortably.

"Age ain't got nothing to do with it honey" There's a few moments tension, before a loud smash makes Arthur jump. Maggie shakes her head

"Ariadne's at the bar again. When are you going to hire a new bartender?" Eames grins and beckons Arthur forward, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"Maggie meet are new barman, Arthur, I hope you appreciate the fact I had to bagger him for a full 10 minutes before he would tell me his name" Maggie's mouth quirks a little, the wrinkles becoming less prominent.

"He better be better than the last sorry excuse for a human being you brought back here" she warns, Eames feigns mock hurt.

"My dear your lack of faith wounds me so!" she gives Arthur one more look before she sighs and turns back to her book.

"I like your shoelaces" She directs to Eames in a bored, monotone voice.

"Why my dear, I stole them from the president" Ok now Arthur is more confused than ever, and that's not counting the fact he's in a tacky shop, with a speakeasy owner he met an hour ago whose name is Constance (I mean seriously!) and the mafia are probably looking for him. Nevertheless this seems to do the tricks as, all with eyes on her book; Maggie unlocks the little door that leads behind the counter, Eames leads Arthur though and towards a door.

Inside is a small and stuffy supply closest, Arthur panics for a moment before the lights flicked on, and Eames is moving towards a wall in the far corner, which turns out not to be a wall, to Arthur's astonishment, there a door there which opens as Eames pushes it and strides through with Arthur following closely.

Light hits Arthur from all sides, the place is so well lit and big compared to the tiny shop and the even tinier cupboard, there's a large stage, a dance floor in the centre with tables set up around the edges and to the far side attached the wall is a _very _well stocked bar.

"Eames!" Arthur's eyes adjust enough to see a tiny girl with brown bouncy curls in a flapper dress, standing over a guy who's cleaning up what looks to be a smashed glass.

"Ariadne lovely, I see your winding up Fischer again" she blushed a little at the comment.

"I was trying my hand out at mixing" Eames walks over and plants a kiss on her cheek, patting the man on the shoulder. Ariadne's eyes widen when she sees Arthur, who's standing there awkwardly not knowing where to go.

"Eames" she hisses "Please tell me you checked this one out" Eames does a face of mock hurt.

"I always check our visitors thoroughly, you know that!" she looks at him with disbelief and snorts

"Right and that's how you knew that Nash liked too..." Eames shushes her before smiling back at Arthur.

"Ariadne, Robert I'd like you to meet our new barman Arthur. He survived Maggie so he's obliviously good" he moves forward, Ariadne eyes him warily until he sticks his hand out.

"Arthur Levitt, nice to meet you" her eyes shone at that and it's a second before she's wrapped him in a tight hug, it's so fast Arthur doesn't have time to even respond.

"When Eames brought Nash back here he called me a 'slapper' I like this one. Ariadne Page" The other man in the apron, gets up with the dustpan and holds his free hand out to Arthur as well, giving him the once over before he seems to see nothing of danger and offers his hand and a nod of the head

"Robert Fischer" His eyes were a sharp, pale blue Arthur, handshake slightly harder than usual, he turns his gaze to Eames.

"Eames, Dom called said he'd be here with Mal in a sec" the older man nods.

_Mal? _There was no way this guy meant his Mal, he knew she had a wonderful wild, rebellious streak; it's what first drew Arthur to her. That and the fact she had thrown a drink in the face of the woman who'd taken issue with Arthur's rejection.

But not enough to risk her scholarship over, there's no way, and they never kept secrets from each other. She'd even told him when she'd caught that-

"Arthur!" he turned, to face a shocked looking Mal. For a few moments they just stared at one another, then he held his arms out just in time to catch the flowery smelling bundle that was Mal enveloping him in a hug.

"Mal?" he blinked dumbly, she kissed him on both cheeks, smiling brightly up at him.

"Maggie said we had a new barman whose name was Arthur. but I never thought it could possibly be you, my Arthur! Oh I'm so happy you're here!" his head was still spinning when a cough brought his attention back to a sandy haired man behind Mal, smiling but tightly, jaw clenched and almost sizing up Arthur, leaving a tenseness in the air.

"Now, now Dom don't look like that Arthur is, I can assure you not interested in me" Dom's expression didn't change until Mal whispered something in his ear and the false small dropped away leaving a genuine sheepish one in its place.

Eames quirked an eyebrow which Arthur pointedly ignored as Dom held out his hand.

"Dominic Cobb I see you've already met my wife Malorie, nice to meet you Mr. Conan" he took the hand and shook it not realising what Dom had said until he'd dropped his hand.

"Wait, Wife?!" he looked at Mal who blushed slightly.

"Arthur dear, Dom is my husband" Arthur's mouth dropped open.

"Your what?!" Eames was taking this in with an amused expression the bastard.

"Fischer, Ari, Dom" he said putting particular emphasis on the last name "Let's go see what Yusuf's concocting shall we" With a hard glance at Dom the four left the room leaving him and Mal alone. Arthur was still standing rooted to the spot, tense and feeling betrayed.

"So Malorie" he broke the silence knowing how she disliked full use of her name "how much of our friendship was built on a lie?"

"Oh Arthur" she took a step forward "Our friendship is genuine, I met Dom when he saved me from some mugger, we got a drink and just clicked. At first I didn't mention it because it was so new, but then we decided it would be safer for our loved ones if we kept them out of it. I wanted too, believe me! I did it killed me to keep it from you" she had come right up to Arthur's chest and tentatively laid an arm on his shoulder, he relaxed slightly.

"Alright I sort of understand, but how could you keep all this" he gestured to the large room they were in "from me?"

Her eyes were watering slightly now and suddenly he felt like the bastard.

"I wanted to protect you Arthur, this whole place could make this life seem glamorous but it can be so dark and dangerous, we're constantly under threat from Cobol and the police and I just wanted to protect you!"

She bit her lip and gave him such a sincere look, and damn it he'd never managed to stay angry at her. Sighing he wound his arms round her and she returned the tight hug.

"I'm just worried about you" he murmured into her hair. She pulled back wiping her eyes and smiling at him.

"Don't worry ma Cherie, I can take care of myself" yes she could, Mal took his hand and led them towards the door the others had left by.

"Now there are no more secrets and you can get away from that idiot McFinnigin" she squeezed his hand, Arthur was grateful for the grounding gesture.

They went through the door entering a room which was filled with smoke, he ended up chocking slightly from the sudden change.

"Darling, Mal how are you two?" Arthur looked to Mal and nodded.

"We're ok" she smiled and crossed to Dom, tucking her head on his shoulder.

_Finally I get the chance to write Mal in! Yusuf too will come into being in the next chapter which wil be uploaded in a few days time. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review, it's lovely to come back too :D_


	6. In the Latest Midnight Hour

_Sorry for the delay, I'm having a block right now, I know how it ends and what will happen, now I just need to fill in the rest of it. Description is not my friend! This a short chapter but hopefully I'll have the longer one up later tonight. My friends and I are doing lighting for a show and in between I have totally not been writing instead of concentrating *ehem_

"So Darling time for you to meet the last member of our team, if you can find him under all the books"

"I'm under here because you and Dom can't finance for shit" a voice said coming from a large pile of books which turned out to have a desk underneath it and the source of the smoke. A head of brown curls poked out from the side of the pile.

"Arthur, Yusuf our accountant and regular busy body" Yusuf just flipped him off "Nice to meet you"

Eames chuckled "Don't let his charm fool you he's a good mate"

"Eames why is there a payment to a-?"

"Well we all have to get ready for tonight, Arthur I'll get you acquainted to the bar"

"Actually Eames, I need your help before we open with an issue" a silent look passed between Dom and Eames, which Arthur couldn't decipher. Eames smile returned.

"Robert would you mind" the blue eyed man shook his head. Ariadne and Mal scurried off to the dressing room leaving Arthur to follow Fischer back to the bar.

"So Arthur" the other man moved behind the counter "you know anything about bartending?"

"A little" Fischer raised an eyebrow at him "My brother was a bartender before the war and taught me how to mix in our basement" that caused the stoic man to smile.

"You and your brother close?" He debated telling Fischer about Alex's circumstances, but considering he'd only met the man half an hour ago that was a bit too personal.

"Were" he settled with, Fischer nodded solemnly not questioning further but patted his arm

"Well, welcome to out dysfunctional family"

"Is it too late to back out?" he joked, Fischer laughed out loud at that, Arthur felt some of the tension that had been knotting in his muscles since Figgin's bleed slightly. As the adrenaline left him, he actually felt quite tired as he listened to Rob explaining the till and the drinks menu. He kept going until he couldn't hold back a yawn. A warm hand touched his shoulder.

"Tired pet?" Eames' warm breath ghosted by his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. He was too tired to analyse it though and tried in vain to remember his military training and stand more alert and upright, but his throbbing leg and Eames' body heat behind it made this difficult.

"You must be knackered darling, there's a spare bed upstairs" he submitted and allowed Eames to lead him half the way there, before his thoughts caught up with him and he stopped.

"My apartments fine" Eames shifted uncomfortably, Arthur had too remember this was a man who he'd met just over two hours ago, a possibly dangerous man, this entire situation could be a trap.

"I'm sorry Arthur but they probably know where you live by know" his stomach dropped, his home, his haven ever since the war had ended. Now he could never go back, he was homeless, the thought made him freeze unsure of what to do next. Eames was quick to reassure him the hand on his shoulder moved to his arm, he looked straight at Arthur.

"I promise you we will sort this out" he squeezed his arm eyes full of determination which Arthur could only nod at "For now though, I think it would be best if you stayed here"

Emotionally drained after the events of the day he just nodded again and slumped forward slightly against Eames who put his hand around him and led him out another door to a hallway. The next few minutes were a blur and before he knew it he was being lain down on something warm and comfortable which Eames' comforting voice swimming in his head.

_Awww sleepy Arthur (that phrase always reminds me of a drawing of kitten Arthur, adorable!). Thanks so much for reviews and generally liking the story :D_


	7. I Need A Minute

_Hurrah next parts done! This ones slightly longer to make up for the short one I put up before, this, like my other story has suddenly become a lot longer than the one shot I was planning almost a month ago, I'm just having a dilemma of working one part out, hopefully all will be resolved._

Arthur awoke when he felt light on the back of his eyes. He put a hand over his eyes to shut out the annoying and persistent light, he must've forgotten to close the blinds, stupid morning why did it have to come so early, he thought as he turned on his back to avoid the rays.

His bed seemed a lot softer than he remembered, with a few extra blankets. Maybe Mal had picked some up for him...Mal, urgh there was something about Mal he was forgetting.

Oh yeah the fact she's married. And he no longer has a job. And he's on the run from the mafia.

Oh _fuck_.

He shot up in the bed, blankets pooling around his waist as he tried to remember how he got into this here. The last thing he remembered was Eames, stupid, British, too much tweed Eames. He gulped, then sighed with relief as he realised he was still wearing clothes, albeit a different shirt and trousers than he had on yesterday, he prayed to god it was Mal who changed him. When he drank it often had the unfortunate side effect of making him want to take the majority of his clothes off, Mal had been subjected to this a couple of times before, a fact she loved to torture him with.

He took in the space he was in, the room was very...red, the walls, blankets, carpets were all a varying shade of red, even though wooden furniture had a sort of reddish tinge to it. He pushed himself off the bed, and found in the corner of the room a folded shirt and pants.

The trousers he could already see were going to be slightly too big for his narrow waist, the shirt too looked a little big, but at least it was fresh. In an adjoining room Arthur found the bathroom, with a shower. He stripped off the bed clothes and stepped under the hot spray, relishing in washing away the dirt and grime of the past 24 hours.

He ran fingers through his now, free from the jelly he slicked it back with, he'd have to get some more at the shop. He'd have to get more everything, god how much cash did he even have? Was Eames serious about hiring him? And if so what was he going to do about his living situation? He couldn't just live off Eames' charity, and he had to go and see Alex later this week, how was he going to do that with a supposed hit on him?

He sighed deeply as a barrage of questions attacked his mind, of which he had no answers. He could ask Mal, but if she was really married to Dom then he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with that yet, he'd have to go searching for a new place, perhaps he could leave the bar long enough to get a paper. He hoped he could leave, big as this place was he'd go made if he had to be coped up in here.

He felt his headache returning at the back of his eyes and forced himself to stop. He got out of the shower and towled off, once again hoping Eames wouldn't mind if he used his stuff.

He pulled on the shirt and padded out of the bathroom and bedroom to the hallway. He managed to find his way find his way back to the main bar where Fischer was leaning on a mop, smiling at something Ariadne – who was sitting on one of the stool's nursing a coffee – had said.

They looked cosy and Arthur briefly considered going back to his room. However this was the moment Ariadne spotted him, calling out a welcome she warmly waved him over patting the seat next to her. Robert looked around in surprise that someone else was there but he softened when he saw it was Arthur.

He took the seat next to Ariadne who was in a much simpler dress then last night's sparkling creation. No bird on her head this time.

"You want a coffee?" Rob moved around behind the bar, Arthur exhaled happily.

"If there's one going"

"Rob always makes enough for twenty" Ariadne teased.

"Just remember whose coffee your drinking, I can withdraw my services to you at any time" she rolled her eyes.

"So you keep saying" Rob chuckled.

"What d'you take?"

"Just black" Whilst Rob starts pouring the coffee, Arthur thought this might be a good time to investigate his new employers.

"So" he started "how long have the two of you worked for Eames and Dom?" Ariadne brow creased in concentration.

"Well...I started working really when the two of them first opened up the place two years ago. Up till then I'd been stuck in this seedy little bar downtown, getting my ass slapped or pinched eveytime I went on stage" Arthur grimaced.

"I know right!" she exclaimed "Anyway one day this guys turns up in this awful tweed thing and takes a seat in front, I'm thinking 'Oh great another asshole' but the next guy who tried to pinch me whilst I was singing learned not to do that again from Eames. He offered me a job and I never looked back" the petite girl smiled at the memory. Rob chose this moment to put Arthur's coffee in front of him. He inhaled the heavenly scent and shot him a grateful look.

"Thanks. How about you?"

"My father didn't agree with my life style so he threw me out" he replied bitterly "I spent a few months in and out of bars before running into Eames where he hired me on the spot after I made him a screwdriver" both his companions faces were fond as they told their stories.

"What about Yusuf, what's his story?"

"Oh from what I hear he and Eames were childhood friends, man would follow him to hell and back, and has if my sources are correct" Arthur frowned.

"What d'you mean?"

"The war, Eames and Yusuf enlisted together, stayed a duo the whole time the whole time, refused to be separated. Yusuf got shot in the knee right at the end of the war and in the hospital they met Dom and a beautiful friendship was born"

"Talking about me children?" Arthur jumped at Eames' voice, splashing coffee on the front of his shirt. He turned and found the taller man looking far too pleased with himself, Arthur spun haughtily around and scowled into his coffee.

"Morning sunshine" Ariadne chirped, far too happy for the early hour "We were just giving Arthur all the gossip about you and Yusuf"

"A friendship that was a terrible misjudgement on my part I must say" he joked, Ari batted his arm in what she claimed was Yusuf's defence.

"Speaking of which, is um Yusuf coming out?" her attempt at nonchalant was almost passable however throughout the conversation her eyes had kept flicking to the entrance to Yusuf's cave. Eames seemed to notice this as well, and held out a glass Arthur hadn't realised he'd been holding, filled with clear liquid.

"The health freak does need his daily dose of water and I'm sure your pretty face would be a far more welcome sight than my ugly mug" she blushed at the compliment, taking the glass from Eames and disappearing quickly through the door to the smoke room.

Eames came up so close behind Arthur he could feel the heat radiating off him

"How are you feeling this morning darling?" he asked putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, electricity felt like it was sparking in his body at the touch, which was dumb because this is a possibly evil mafia boss not someone Arthur wanted to have 'electricity' with at all.

"Much better now my head aches worn off" Eames frowned

"You didn't tell me you had a headache love" Arthur gave him a 'seriously?' look

"I was a bit occupied by the whole standoff thing if you remember" Eames didn't take the bait; instead he put the hand that wasn't on Arthur's hand on his forehead, spinning him round in the chair. The sheer amount of concerned etched on his face all because of a little headache was a kind of funny.

"I'm fine Eames" he reassured the other man as he pushed him off "I'm not a baby I can take care of myself" an expression crossed the other man's face as the genuine concern was replaced by a cocky smirk.

"Oh I know darling, I've seen you all femme fatale, all you're missing is a skin tight suit" he rolled his eyes

"You worry me"

"I'm adorable Arthur and you know it"

"Whatever helps your various complex's" Eames burst out laughing and looked as if he were about to make a probably pervy come back when a cough behind them caught their attention.

"Hey Rob how are you? Well I'm fine guys it's nice to be remembered" he muttered as he bitchfaced them both, Arthur swivelled back round apologetically, clutching his cup in case Rob decided to be malevolent and take it away. Eames came right up to the bar this time all elbows.

"Good morning Robert, you're looking very daper today-"

"-too late" he returned flatly, Eames pouted

"Please could I have some coffee dear Robert?" the other man didn't even look in Eames' direction

"Only if you say 'Robert, you make such awe inspiring coffee that I have decided to give you a raise" Eames grinned wolfishly and swiped Robert's cup and took a swig, deaf to the man's angry protests

"Need's more sugar" he teased, Rob snatched the cup back glaring.

"Well next time make your own then" he grumbled cradling the cup protectively.

"Actually Rob I was wondering if I could borrow Arthur a mo?"

"Sure I need him back this afternoon though so I can brief him" Eames nodded.

"Does anyone want to check if I want to be borrowed?" he asked sullenly, he didn't like being summoned. Eames turned to him, a little sheepish.

"Sorry love, would you mind if I borrowed you for a minute, we need to go on a little trip"

"Where?"

"I'll tell you on the way love" Arthur rolled his eyes, crypticness he could see was going to be something he had to get used to.

"Fine" he replied, and downed the last of the coffee before putting it in Rob's outstretched hand "Thanks" Eames gestured to the door, and the two of them walked out of the large, spacious bar room into the cramped little closet.

On their way out of the Emporium Eames called out a farewell to Maggie "I'll be back soon, have no fear"

Maggie continued to thumb through her book "Constance get a move on, and let me read before the flood gates open"

"Love you too dear" he waved as they left the store. Eames' car was still parked outside, though a little further down the street from when they'd first arrived, he must of left last night. Arthur tried not to dwell on what a possible gangster might do at night as he got in the car, glancing around suspiciously.

"Where are we going?" he asked as Eames got in the driver's seat.

"I figured we could all have a little coffee and clear the air" Arthur narrowed his eyes at Eames' tone

"All?" Eames' cheeks coloured a bit

"Mal and Dom, hope that's alright love, I just need to run through a few things with you" Arthur fiddled with one of the buttons on his borrowed shirt.

"What about Cobol?"

"Don't worry Darling I'll protect you" Eames winked as Arthur bristled.

"I told you" he said through gritted teeth "I can look after myself" Eames laughed as he turned a corner.

"Once again I know, I'll just be your glamorous assistant" what had he got himself into?

_Thanks so much for reviewing and liking the story, will attempt to update less erratically!_


	8. Living the Low Life

_Urgh I'm so sorry this took so long to post, I was having a bloc and a renewed love for Hiddleston which meant I had a bit of trouble writing this. Hope you guys like the chapter!_

"Eames..." the bastard had the cheek to look completely innocent.

"Yes darling?" Arthur gritted his teeth

"Where have you taken me?" Eames looked around the room frowning

"I don't know what you mean love, this is a perfect ably reputable place" Arthur gawked at him

"This is an opium den!" Eames still looked confused.

"I fail to see your point" Arthur spluttered in disbelief, "Anyways Darling the opium's in the other room, this is just a bar"

"That is not a good distinction but that's fine, I won't be here long because angry gangsters will never search for me in this perfectly legal opium den!" Dom reclined in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Eames.

"Maybe this was a bit much too much to lay on Arthur considering" Dom had suddenly gone up in Arthur estimation...then again you couldn't go much lower than 'suspicious bastard who married Mal in secret.'

Eames looked a little offended "It's not that bad! It's quaint"

"It's a basement!" Arthur retorted

"Can we please focus!" Dom called out exasperatedly

The place Eames had taken them really looked like some bodies basement which some poor soul had haphazardly structured to look like vaguely like a bar. Gambling and roulette tables were dotted around the cramped little space, as well as a few rickety tables and chairs. A thick cloud of smoke hung around the ceiling. In the corner there was a small bar with a grubby looking bar tender behind it, and next to that, an ominous looking room from which, something which smelled a lot like opium poured out.

The place with its noise and its lack of space and everything made Arthur feel out of place, Eames and Dom though, they seemed to be completely relaxed and at ease. Comfortably smoking and drinking, rocking back on their chairs.

"There's no need to worry about Cobol by the way" Dom reassured him "This bar belongs to Yusuf, no Cobol employee would dare come in here" Arthur did a double take

"Yusuf owns this place?!" Dom nodded

"Our mate owns a few of 'conversions'" Eames piqued, face bright with amusement at Arthur's expression.

"This is not a 'conversion' this is a p-"

"Anyway" Dom interrupted with a meaningful glance "The point is, this is a safe place to talk"

"Plus, your with us now Darling, I told you before we've got your back" Arthur raised an eyebrow

"Reassuring" he was jostled sharply by a group of American businessmen laughing, and slapping each other on the back as they toasted their host. Eames caught him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind the patrons love, Yusuf likes his places bustling"

"It's working" he muttered as he picked himself up. The hand on his shoulder didn't show signs of moving, the warm weight of it was actually kind of nice, grounding. Dom threw back his drink and leaned forward to address Arthur

"Ok, I think we should get down to business now shall we" Eames nodded in agreement and his hand left Arthurs shoulder, the spot felt cold "A few obvious points first, as you may have noticed not all of our business is strictly legal"

"Some of its legal?!"

"Of course, you didn't think the item emporium was just for show did you?" he scoffed

"People actually buy that stuff!" Eames looked affronted

"We have a large cliental base, I'll have you know" Arthurs jaw dropped

"Of what old ladies?" he exclaimed loudly, Dom chuckled

"And Eames"

"It says something that, that is the least surprising part of that sentence" Eames opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Dom cut him off

"As I was saying before" Dom continued "since the nature of our business is not really in keeping with the law, you obviously can't talk about your job with any person you think may have current or past connections with the police force" Arthur narrowed his eyes

"Is that what you told Mal?" Dom didn't even pause

"Yes, I told her the risk she would put on the people she loved if she involved them, that it was her choice but to be wary as the police take a disliking to us"

"Especially Browning" Eames said with distaste, Dom looked over at him and nodded sombrely

"Defiantly him" the atmosphere became tense following the name.

"The police chief?" Dom nodded

"Guys had it in for Eames coming on three years now"

"Why?" Eames' face darkened

"A difference of opinion" Arthur frowned at that, Browning was one of the most hard assed police officials in the city, well known for his hatred of the gangs of Chicago, but you still from what Arthur had heard, had to be pretty notorious to come up on Browning's personal radar.

"A difference of opinion?" he enquired, Eames shook his head eyes fixed hard on the wall.

"We have a history love, let's leave it at that" Arthur wanted to know more, but judging by the looks he and Dom were shooting each other this was a touchy subject, so he let it lie for now.

"So you see, we would highly advise you keep thing separate, and of course don't become a rat" Dom stated bluntly, he felt a twinge of apprehension at those words, recalling his previous fear. He couldn't help but tense slightly.

"Just so I know what people I'm now working for, what exactly do you do with informants?" Dom took a drag from his cigarette

"We deal with them" he answered on the exhale. Arthur scowled

"That's not an answer"

"Darling let's put it this way, with us, I can promise you neither Cobol nor Browning will touch a hair on your gorgeous head" he looked thoughtfully down at his glass before continuing, and fixed Arthur with a stare that turned him cold inside "However if you rat on us and there's a raid, I can promise you we'll find out and all be gone before you even get on foot through the door. Then nothing can protect you" Arthur thought for a moment

"What if I just left?" Eames shook his head again at the statement

"Then they would get to your friends and family, these guys aren't cuddly and they've been waiting for an excuse to fight" his felt his stomach plummet as the walls closed in

"Well I can't just stay working at the bar for the rest of my life!" Eames gave him a reassuring grin

"We've got that covered Darling" he nodded toward Dom who ordered a new glass before leaning back in his chair, one arm slung behind it and addressed Arthur.

"Eames and I are working on getting you removed from Cobol's list" Arthur frowned again

"Their list?" Eames nodded

"Once they've put a hit out on you, they'll pursue you forever, it's a matter of pride"

"Won't there be issues with you guys protecting me" Dom shook his head

"Too many other 'parties' are on our side for Cobol to try anything" the blonde man smiled a little smugly at that "They'll just probably demand that you don't cross onto their patch"

"You mean most of Chicago" he deadpanned

Dom continued as if he hadn't heard him "You then have the option to continue working at the 'Emporium' or you can leave at any time after that. I would recommend somewhere nice, preferably sunny"

"So these are my options, run and have my family killed, or stay with you lot and risk getting arrested" Eames grinned and tipped his drink at him

"We're the lesser of two evils" he stated before he downed the liquid. Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes, it didn't look like he had much of a choice, at least he'd have some form of protection and he had to admit, something about the last twenty four hours had been kind of...fun.

"Fine. I'm in, I promise I won't tell anyone about my job or rat you guys out" the brightness of the smile Eames gave him could of lit up all of Chicago.

"Us, darling, rat us out" he rolled his eyes at Eames who was practically bouncing up in his seat like a toddler.

"Ok! Us, I promise not to rat us out"

"Welcome aboard Arthur, more drinks!" Eames gestured to the tired looking waiter. Dom cleared his throat.

"We actually should be getting back" Eames pouted at him.

"Spoilsport" Dom, this time rolled his eyes standing up and pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah let's go" They both followed Dom up and got half way towards the doors before Arthur stopped and looked around confused.

"Wait a second don't we have to pay?" Eames slung an arm round his shoulder as they walked forward again out of the basement, giving a small wave to the man behind the bar.

"Those who have the love of Yusuf drink for free in his establishments"

"In that case Eames _you _better pay" Dom deadpanned, Eames narrowed his eyes theatrically at the other man

"I knew I should've been worried about the two of you becoming pally, are you planning to usurp me from my throne beside him?!" Dom frowned

"I thought we were partners why don't I have a throne?"

"Easy, Yusuf and I are King and Queen and you are the evil moustache twiddling villain trying to get rid of me so you can claim Yusuf and the empire for yourself" Dom scoffed

"You really are a Queen"

"You're just jealous" Eames retorted as they emerged from the house, the suspicious smell still clung to Arthur slightly, Eames looked down and winked at him "Also Arthur is our dashing butler"

"Don't drag me into this!"

"Too late" Eames declared, Dom shook his head at the man.

"I changed my mind Arthur, run now"

"All I hear is jealousy!" Eames cried, the two continued debating this idea and Arthur couldn't help but feel relaxed for the first time in almost thirty hours. They continued talking as they walked towards where they were parked a little way down the street. He was so caught up in the banter, he didn't pick up on the guys behind them until they were almost at the car.

He'd picked up a lot of things whilst in the war; one was a heightened paranoia, so when he felt eyes on the back of his head he immediately turned to look over his shoulder. A little way off, two men were stood one leaning against the wall, they were dressed in clean cut suits, had built up muscles and until Arthur had looked round, they had been staring at the three of them.

The tallest looked away but the smaller one smirked at Arthur, eyes cold and glinting; it made the hairs on the back of his next stand up as he stood frozen for a moment. A gentle shake of his shoulder brought him back to the present; he turned his head round to Eames.

"You ok Darling?" he asked concerned, Arthur nodded quickly giving Eames what he hoped was a reassuring look, the other man didn't look convinced at all and looked round, Arthur followed and saw the two men retreating into the crowd. Eames removed his arm and stood in front of Arthur, blocking his view.

"Dom" Eames called, voice low "Do we know who they are?" the blonde man walked level to Eames, both looked tense

"You guys should head back, I'll check this one out" Eames nodded, he turned and took hold of Arthur's elbow gently, but with enough pressure to let him know this was a good time to move. He got silently into the car, Eames came around the car quickly, getting in and scanning all round the car before he turned the engine on.

"Eames...?" the man in question didn't look over at Arthur until they had safely turned off the street, heading back towards the Emporium

"Nothing to worry about love, just a couple of rivals out to look intimidating" he didn't mention that it was working. Suddenly the reality of the situation he was in hit him. Hard.

Thanks for reviewing, I promise to get moving and post more often!


	9. Holding onto Stars

_Sorry, like I said before on my other story I'm a few weeks away from my A levels so I've been doing a whole load of revision. I also had a little block, then I watched the Great Gatsby trailer and I was cured, huzzah! This is also double post._

"Hey" Rob's voice woke him out of his daydream, his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "You ok?" he asked, concerned. Arthur gave his head a quick shake to rid the last of the fuzziness and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, just out of it a little" Rob nodded in understanding. Admittedly the incident at lunch had shaken Arthur a little, Eames hadn't really said a word on the ride back and frankly Arthur was starting to get a little nervous. He and Rob were getting the bar ready for opening time in a few minutes, the girls had rushed by straight into the dressing rooms, and the band were on the stage warming up their instruments before the performance.

"Rob" he started, the other man stopped cleaning for a moment to give him his attention "When you first started here…I mean what made you, why um…did you" he mumbled

"Why did I start working here?" Arthur flushed a little at asking a personal questions

"Yeah, I know you said you and your father had a difference in opinions, but your accent…?" Rob nodded knowingly

"I'm a blue blood yes" Arthur's mouth opened a little in surprise

"Really?!" Rob nodded "How'd you end up on the opposite side of the law" Rob chuckled eyes going distant

"My fathers Maurice Fischer" he laughed at Arthur's gawping expression "Yes, anyway my father always had designs on me running the business, I was never to keen, I mean I would basically just be a stand in for my father. I'd always be known as Maurice Fischer's Son, never Robert Fischer in my own right y'know" Arthur nodded "I never felt like I really belonged there, everything was so cutthroat, everyone tripping over each other and clamoring to get to the top, I never got that. Then one day my father was yelling at me, telling me how much of a disappointment I was and how unfit I was to run the company, so I said 'Ok I won't" Rob smiled a little at that "He lost it, went blastic, said it was myself 'lifestyle' corrupting me, I just told him I wanted to be my own person, not his shadow, then walked out, we haven't spoken since"

"Wow" Arthur breathed admiringly "That's brave" going from trust funds, bank accounts and fast cars voluntarily was quite a feat, he should know.

"Yeah" Rob nodded "And you know what, I've never regretted it for a second" he continued cleaning with a contended smile on his face.

"Isn't a little daunting, the fact you could be thrown in jail for this?" Rob shrugged

"Risk's part of the job, plus I have complete faith that Dom and Eames would come and bust us out" Arthur laughed at that image "They never involve us much in the shady stuff, we're funded by a third party who also supplies us with the alcohol, some guy name Nolan, no really sees him much" they continued talking for a few minutes as people began to filter in, Arthur noticed a few policemen, a couple of officials and even one foreign diplomat in the crowd.

Suddenly the lights went off, for one horrifying moment Arthur thought it was a raid, but Rob quickly reassured him its what happened before every show. Whispers and hushed voices came from the crowd, as the anticipation in the air grew.

"You'll want to see this" Rob whispered, the darkened crowd hushed as Eames took to the stage, walking with purpose, cigarette curling smoke around his face. He looked at the audience and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" his voice rang out, bouncing off the walls. With a start Arthur realized he'd moved out from the bar into the crowd, staring up at this figure of Eames "Thank you for joining us tonight, It's my great please to welcome you to 'The Emporium" he raised his arms as the whole place was suddenly lit, a great cry of applause went up from the crowd.

"For your pleasure ladies and gentlemen" he continued when the noise had died down a little "The lovely Malorie!" Mal took to the stage in a breathtaking dark red dress that fell just above her knees; he felt the stares of a dozen jealous men as they took her in, just as she blew a kiss in Dom's direction.

The music began, a piece of Jazz that set Arthur's nerves alight, the couples began to move around him, with laughter and cries of delight filling up the room. The place was bathed in golden light touching every corner of the room, for the last couple days the place had only had such dim lighting that not every space was visible, now it was like Arthur was seeing the hall through whole new eyes.

Colour poured from every corner, women in dresses that reflected the light, like shinning stars, men in suits that cut their forms just right. Every where he looked there were people spinning, round and round and round, like a never ending sea of silk and suits. The music was intoxicating, Mal's voice rang out, smoky and seductive making his head spin and almost hypnotic as Arthur tried not to get swept away by it all. The war had left a taint over everything, a dark cloud that hung over people, reminding them of all they'd lost that they would never get back, it had reminded people of their mortality, the fragility of life they were all clinging to.

This place was like a whole new world, a haven bathed in color and joy, where the real world's grey and cold fingertips couldn't reach. Here it felt like a person could hang on to their life, youth, and vitality forever, anything was possible in this place. In one moment Arthur saw why people would risk prison to come here, why Eames, Dom, Yusuf, all of them, would risk their freedom, everything for just a second of this. His head was spinning as he took in everything around him; he'd never laid his eyes on a place like this before. Mal's voice, the dancing, everything was making the world swirl around him.

A hand on his shoulder, then a face, Eames looking worried and then smiled as he took Arthur in "I knew you had dimples love" he chuckled

For a moment Arthur was confused, until he realized the biggest smile was now painted on his face, he was like a kid at Christmas.

"Eames" he breathed. The other man's smile turned fond as he swept a thumb across one of the dimples, he leaned down until his breath tickled Arthur's ear "I'd dance with you all night if I could" he whispered. Arthur's breath hitched, but Eames just pulled back. Arthur flushed a little, but no one else was looking at them, all to preoccupied with their own dance to notice the two of them. Eames took Arthur's hand and pulled him out of the moving dancers towards the bar again.

Guiltily Arthur realized he'd left Rob all by himself to tend the bar; before Arthur could remove his hand and return to his job however, Eames turned to face him.

"You alright love?" Arthur smiled and nodded, blinking to rid the last of the dizziness from his mind. Eames eyes flicked over him once again, before he stepped back, giving Arthur's hand one final squeeze and releasing it, and moving to disappear back into the dancers.

Arthur hurried round to the back of the bar; he shot Rob an apologetic smile but the other man looked more amused than anything "Told you you'd want to see that" he called over the people yelling their orders, Arthur laughed feeling lighter than he had in years. A man coughed obviously and Rob rolled his eyes "Coming Mr. Tanner". Arthur moved to attend his own orders, which kept coming and coming, there was hardly room to breath. He and Rob talked, more commented in the reprieves about the customers. About halfway through the night Mal thanked the audience and was replaced by a wide-eyed Ariadne. Though her voice lacked the richness of Mal's, it was very light and perfect for the upbeat and bouncy songs she was singing, Arthur even swore he saw Yusuf poke his head out for a few minutes during her set.

At one point he managed to spot Mal and Dom in the crowd, they moved together like water, soft and fluid through the others. The largest smile Arthur had ever seen was permanently fixed on her face, Dom's was glowing, almost, with the amount of love that radiated from him to her, alright so maybe the guy wasn't on Arthur permanent shit list, just his temporary one.

At around two in the morning the crowds thinned out to just a couple of guys clinging to the bar, recounting adventures that Arthur was almost certain weren't true, but which he smiled at them anyway. Maggie came over to them and patted them on the back she shuck the hand of one and refused a marriage proposal from the other, before leading them out. She came back over to the bar, perching with far more grace than he thought someone of her age could possess, on a stool. Rob immediately put a glass in front of her, she smiled revealing a set of surprisingly pearly whites "Thank you dear" she turned to Arthur "Don't worry we'll have you trained in a jiffy" she chuckled lowly at Arthur's expression "Don't look so horrified, I'll leave it to Rob to teach you about my drink" she sipped her glass, he could defiantly detect a southern lilt to her voice.

Ariadne appeared out of the dressing room; minus the shiny ensemble and feathery headdress she'd been supporting on stage, for a much simpler outfit. She smiled brightly when she caught sight of Maggie

"Mag's you hardly ever come and visit us after closing!" she took a seat next to the elderly lady, and asked Arthur politely for a coffee.

"Well I'd thought I'd come see our latest hard worker, since I got so many questions about 'our charmin' new barman" Arthur blushed slightly "Just making sure he's better than the last useless bag of bones Eames brought here" Arthur frowned as he set Ari's coffee In front of her.

"Who was this guy, the more here the less I like him" Ariadne wrinkled her nose, a trait Arthur was beginning to associate her.

"Well he was a good barman…" she began

"….but he was a ass to everyone, and acted like he was god because of it" Rob finished.

"Language" Maggie scolded; Rob sheepishly apologized and shrugged at Arthur. Maggie sipped her drink again.

"Thing about Eames honey" she put her glass down "Is that beyond those dreadful tattoo's, clothes and the charming but dangerous demeanor, is that really he's he softest touch" Rob huffed in agreement whilst washing down the glasses. Maggie ran her finger round the rim of her glass "He sees someone in need and does everything he can to help him or her out. When Nash arrived here, he was eager and desperate, something 'bout his father throwing him out…or some sob story like that" she waved her hand "But of course parents to Eames hits a nerve, so the boy took Nash in" this time her face darkened slightly "Pretty soon that eager to learn young man started to show his true colors, he was rude, insulting and down right pathetic" the venom in here voice made Arthur want to actually flinch.

"Did he do something bad?" Maggie shook her head

"No, but I can tell a person right away honey, that boy just weren't right. I especially didn't like the way he looked at our young Ariadne over here" the girl in question shuffled uncomfortably

"He just tried it on a couple of times" she answered Arthur's questioning eyes "I told him I wasn't interested, honestly Mag's, if he did anything else I would've given him a busted nose for his trouble" the older woman smiled reassuringly at Ariadne

"I know honey" she turned her attention back to Arthur "See I been round a very long time, longer than I'd like to count. What I've found is that sometimes a person with darkness in their heart can turn it to good, other times they poison everything they touch, leaving it broken. Depends on whether they embrace the darkness in their heart, or chose to find something full of light and let it fill them" she snapped of the trancelike state she'd been in, a sad smile tugging the corners of her mouth "This boy was no good and the first thing you need to learn 'bout Eames is never, to threaten the people he loves, or he will rain a fire down on you so fierce it'll burn you to the ground. Course if you're his friend he'll protect you with _everything _he is" Maggie reclined in her seat, Arthur leaned down further

"So what happened to Nash?"

"Oh nothing much, Eames started to get sick of his attitude as well, a combination of complaints from us, threats from him and trying on a little to intense with Ariadne—"

"Mag's it was nothing!" she exclaimed

"—Got him chucked out" she grinned and Arthur relaxed a little; at least he wasn't 'sleeping with the fishes'. Maggie finished her drink and made to get out of her seat, she waved as she made her way to the door leading to the front of the shop "Night everyone"

"Night Mag's" Ariadne and Rob called out, Arthur quirked an eyebrow

"What's Mag's story?" They two of them shook their heads

"No one really knows, we all have theories, most of them outside the realms of physics" the smaller girl had a frown creasing her face "Everyone treats me like I'm a little kid" she pouted

"It's the price you pay for being the youngest" Robert retorted, she poked her tongue

out at him before sighing loudly and swirling the contents of her coffee cup

"'S not like I was even interested in Nash anyway, I'm not interested in anybody" she muttered under her breath. Taking pity on the girl Arthur gestured towards Yusuf's cave

"That's a shame" at his voice she flicked her eyes towards him warily "Cause 'anybody' emerged a couple of times to watch you sing" She literally jumped out of her seat

"Really! That's well, I mean that's…um very nice of him to come and well, it's not like it's a big deal" she babbled not meeting their eyes, he and Rob laughed so much Ari gave up punching them in the arm.

"Mes amis, what's going on?" Mal emerged, like Ariadne wearing a much more understated but just as flattering dress, Dom on her arm.

"Nothing" she said quickly shooting him and Rob a threatening glance

"We're just bonding Mrs. Cobb" he assured her, collecting himself faster than Arthur; Mal turned her charming smile on him, affection filling her face.

"I'm so glad you fitting in so well, Mon Cher" she let go of Dom's arm, and crossed to Arthur giving his arm a squeeze "Your one of the family now" Arthur felt a warmth blooming in his chest, he felt happy, for the first time in a long time.

"But…" Ariadne piqued "…Arthur's not truly a member of our family until he passes initiation" she smiled conspicuously, and a silent message seemed to travel through the group.

"Ahhhh you are quiet right Ariadne" ok Arthur knew never to trust her with that tone, that was her scheming tone, and it never ended well for him "What do you think Dom, is Arthur up to the task?" Dom moved to Mal, thoughtfully looking him over

"Maybe, I don't know whether he's got the backbone for it"

"Will someone please just tell me!" this whole thing was making him very suspicious and nervous.


	10. I Sing From the Piano

Mal laughed, high and light "Dancing Mon Cher, you have to have danced with all of us" it was worse than he'd ever imagined. The three descended on him, a predatory glint in their eyes, "Oh no, I don't dance" he backed up so much he bumped into Robert.

"Sorry man we all had to do" he pushed Arthur forwards into the others hold, ignoring his litany of 'No seriously guys!' and 'I'm not kidding!' they dragged him forward onto the dance floor.

"Lou!" Ari called out to the band, who were just packing up "We need to initiate Arthur, give us a tune would you?" The large man behind the piano, gave a thumbs up

"You got little lady" the band stopped unpacking, and in lightning speed were playing an upbeat jazzy song that sped through Arthur's veins. Ari was first it seemed, she pulled him into the center of the dance floor and started spinning with him, Arthur tried desperately to remember his steps as he spun her out and in. For the most part he managed to keep up with Ariadne's fast pace, the music easing the tension and insecurity out of him, until he was smiling happily. Mid way through the second song, Rob cut in and Ariadne moved to dance with Mal, as he began to move with Rob he saw out of the corner of his, eye Maggie dancing with Dom. The couples moved around the dance floor, Rob led the two of them since Arthur still hadn't found his dancing feet.

It moved on like that, Arthur dancing a Charleston with Maggie, a foxtrot with Mal and a less than smooth dance around the floor with Dom, he felt light and happy as he moved with each of his partners. At one point Yusuf emerged and since there was an odd number Rob bailed out to clear away and clap at the side. Midway through his dance with Yusuf as he was about to pass him on to an eager looking Ariadne when Mal's voice called out "Eames! Stop staring like a creeper and come join us in Arthur's initiation!"

Arthur looked up to see Eames on the balcony to the side of the stage – Jesus how big was this place! – Watching them with a fond expression on his face, he shook his head.

"I'll join you in a little while, I'm just finishing off something's"

Mal tutted him and moved to dance with Arthur again "That means never" she clarified. Honestly, Arthur was a little bit disappointed, there'd been some part of him that might have been looking forward to a dance with Eames. Eventually the others got tired started to vacate the dance floor, the band packed up and left, Ariadne said her goodbyes claiming she walked home as her house was just across the street, she didn't refuse however when a sheepish Yusuf asked to walk her home, y'know, 'just to be safe'. Mag's just sort of disappeared and Dom and Mal also left, Mal giving him a kiss on the cheek like she always did and Dom a firm handshake and as a welcome to the family of sorts.

Eventually only he and Rob were left, as Rob explained they didn't hire cleaners so they had a rota, which roughly translated to whoever was sober enough at the end of the night to do it. They spent a few minutes cleaning but after a few badly hidden yawns from Rob, Arthur said he would clear the rest.

"It's fine" he assured Rob for the fifth time "Seriously go home, you look exhausted"

"I just feel bad sticking you with this on your first day. But…" Arthur waved him off

"Go home Rob" the other man gave him a grateful smile as he grabbed his coat off the coat rack and made his way out, offering Arthur a friendly goodbye as he left. Arthur sighed, rolling his shoulders and picking up the broom next to him, he continued to sweep across the Emporiums giant floor. When he thought about it, he probably should've be more worried about the fact he was pretty sure he was now in love with this new world he'd found himself in, considering he could probably end up in a cell next to Alex because of it, but he couldn't find it in his heart to care. He was tired and achy, but this had still been, hands down on of the best days of his life, the fact he was sort of wanted now by a giant crime lord with machine gun violin cases, drifted to the back of his mind as he rthymically swept across the floor, humming lightly to himself.

"Your still here love?" Arthur jumped slightly as Eames' voice startled him. The older man stood at the edge of the dance floor, hands in those ridiculous tweed pockets, hair disheveled and looking far more handsome than someone at three in the morning should've. He strode over to Arthur who realized he was still clutching the broom to his chest, he relaxed as Eames stopped in front of him, an amused smile tugging at his lips "Again, your still here love?" Arthur blinked, surprised

"Oh yeah, um Rob looked like he was about to fall over so I said I'd take care of the cleaning" something unreadable crossed Eames' face

"That was good of you" the air around them grew a little heavy, and Arthur suddenly found it a little difficult to breath, caught in Eames' gaze. He coughed and looked away, furiously sweeping.

"Yeah well It's the least I could do, your clearly a tyrant working us so hard" he teased, behind him he heard Eames chuckle

"So it seems you almost got yourself initiated" Arthur frowned, turning back to Eames

"Almost?" a hint of self-consciousness became visible behind that charming bravado

"You haven't danced with me yet darling" Arthur blushed, remembering his words on the dance floor 'I'd dance with you all night if I could'. Ok so maybe meeting Eames eyes hadn't been the best plan, he felt like a teenager at his school dances all over again

"You don't have to do that" he muttered, Eames took a step forward, putting an arm around Arthur's waist and drawing him closer to his chest, until he had to tilt his head slightly to meet Eames' eyes.

"Nonsense" Eames breathed, "the rules state you have to dance with everyone pet" he linked his other hand with Arthurs and brought them up, Arthur almost automatically put his free hand on Eames' shoulder.

"We haven't got any music" he pointed out

"We have you pet, the tune you were humming" he clarified at Arthur's confused sound "Why don't you just keep up that"

"It's not really music Eames"

"It's enough" the other man assured him, so Arthur hummed the lullaby Mal had taught him from her home, she claimed it was the one her mother used to sing to her to get her to sleep, on nights when the nightmares haunted him she would be there to soothe him with it. Eames started to move them around, they danced slowly so Arthur never struggled with the steps, it was so calming after the previous fast pace dancing, eventually they moved closer, so whenever Arthur breathed his chest touched Eames.

"How are you coping love?" the other man asked, Arthur chuckled and looked up at him

"I can't hum if you ask questions" Eames smiled slightly

"I'd much rather hear your lovely voice, though your humming is enchanting" Arthur laughed happily muttering liar under his breath.

"Just want to make sure your not overwhelmed love" Arthur sighed

"I should be" he knew that "but so far I'm fine, this has actually been a great day, creepy guys earlier aside" he felt the grip on his hip tighten slightly.

"No ones going to hurt you Arthur" the hand rubbed soothing circles on his hip "I promise you" the sincerity and assurance in Eames' voice blew away any lingering doubt.

"I know" he whispered, they continued to move around the floor, swaying gently. Arthur's head eventually came to rest on Eames' shoulder as they danced ever closer, Arthur renewing his humming. "This is insane though" he knew Eames got that he was talking about more than his situation.

"I know love"

"I mean" he breathed against Eames' jacket "We don't even really know each other" Eames breathed out deeply, humming in confirmation.

"Sometimes these things don't make sense, I tend not to question" he summarized

"And that gets you by does it?" Arthur murmured in response, Eames chuckled, a thing Arthur felt deep in his chest.

"Why yes darling it does" Arthur huffed in disbelief, Eames stopped them for a moment, tilting Arthur's face up with his thumb

"Arthur" he breathed, he leaned forward until his lips brushed Arthur's forehead in the lightest caress, Arthur sighed contentedly. Eames leaned back and Arthur laid his head again on his shoulder, they stayed like that for a long time, just moving together, Arthur humming as they swayed across the dance floor.

_Ha it's finally up! Sorry for the teasing! I did think about putting in a kiss but I liked the innocence of it, just a little bit more teasing promise!_


	11. Folsom Prison Blues

Arthur sat playing awkwardly with his hands at his table, the temperature of the room was significantly colder than outside and he rubbed his arms to keep up circulation. Around him others sat at their own tables, on one side, citizens in their normal clothes, the other, men in black and white striped uniforms with ankle bracelets strapped to their legs. These meetings always held certain to Arthur, the different ways people reacted to visiting their incarcerated loved ones. One elderly man had wept and swept a younger looking man, who Arthur presumed, was his son, in a tight embrace, another, a couple, husband and wife greeted their man with a sort of cold superiority.

It'd been several days since Arthur's first day at the Emporium, it'd been busy and tiring, but welcomingly so. Last night Arthur had announced his plans to go out, the others had been resistant; they didn't know much except that he had a hit out on him. After a long deliberation, made more difficult by Arthur's refusal to tell them where he was going exactly, just that it was 'personal', Mal had whispered something to Ariadne who ducked out quickly returning with a handful of wigs and mustaches which she plonked down looking far too pleased with herself. He got his revenge when he asked her what took Yusuf so long getting back, she had blushed and squeaked indignantly that it was none of his business before running off. The rest of them had reached a compromise about Arthur going out by himself, as long as he wore some sort of disguise they wouldn't stop him, he humored them as well, by pretending he hadn't noticed Rob tailing behind him. He'd managed to lose the other man in one of the cities winding alleys and had made his way to Chicago correctional, the heavy beard he'd been forced to wear made for a very itchy walk.

"Hey little brother" Arthur turned from his watching to where Alex was now standing, a guard holding him with an obviously tight grip on his arm. He gave Arthur a strained smile as he moved out of the guards grasp to the chair opposite Arthur, the butch looking guard gave Alex one final hard glare before moving off to survey the room again.

"Hey Alex" he returned, he noted the bruise under his brothers left eye, the gauntness of his cheeks and the way his shoulders slumped in exhaustion, the hero of his childhood was barely recognizable now. Alex nevertheless did what he always did, smirked and teased

"Still skinny as a rake baby brother eh, how you gonna attract a handsome young thing without some big guns?" Arthur laughed; Alex always had that affect, no matter what situation he'd gotten himself into, he'd always make it seem better.

"Maybe I'm saving myself for marriage" he countered

"Bullshit!" Alex exclaimed "You just missing your best wingman" Alex grinned his signature grin, the one Arthur had only ever seen on his big brother, a mixture of cocky confidence and warmth. He reached over and ruffled Arthur's hair, ignoring Arthur's protests, like they were kids again. He noticed the guard twitch as Alex leaned but relaxed when his brother sat back down, resting his elbows on the table "so how goes It baby brother?"

Arthur shrugged "Same old mostly, got a new job" Alex nodded in approval

"Finally got out of that dump you were in?" Arthur tutted

"It wasn't that bad"

"You said the manager was evil in human form" Arthur rolled his eyes, trust Alex to remember every detail that would prove him right.

"Ok yes that part was true, but Christi's nice" recognition flitted over Alex face

"Yeah, y'know she's been real nice, even visited me couple times" he frowned at Alex who nodded then laughed at Arthurs expression

"Relax little brother, I ain't trying to steal her away from that fella she's sweet on and we don't talk about you behind your back. Anyway's not important, where you working now? Anywhere I'd have heard of?"

"You might of" he leaned forward, keeping an eye on the guards and said the next part in a hushed voice "you ever hear of the Emporium?" Alex eyes nearly popped out of his head

"You're working at the Emporium!" he whispered loudly, ducking his head closer to Arthur "The Emporium Emporium? As in Eames and Dom Emporium, scary but feisty lady named Maggie on the desk" Arthur nodded "Wow" Alex sat back, awe and some sort of admiration on his face. He didn't really react for a few moments before breaking out into his grin "Well, welcome to the dark side little brother, just made sure they don't catch you, though…then we'd have another player on our basket ball team" he moved his chained hands to the back of his head and kicked Arthur under the table.

"Hey" Arthur protested "Whatever happened to brotherly love?"

"I'll get round to it" he answered lazily. All of sudden he became more somber leaning back to Arthur "Seriously Arthur, be careful. I never want you to end up in a place like this, you gotta future, don't throw it away by getting your ass locked up here" Arthur felt a sad melancholy in his chest bubble up at his brothers broken expression. Even when locked up Alex still retained the older brother protective streak, even though he couldn't do much where he was, it didn't change things.

"When's your re-trial?" he asked softly changing the subject, Alex eyes clouded over before he laughed nervously

"Ain't gonna be one little brother" Arthur frowned in confusion "they decided to reassess my crime again, but word in the joint is that they're, um, leaning towards…." he cast his eyes down and muttered something Arthur couldn't make out

"What?" Alex slowly looked up; his expression filled Arthur with fear, this time he spoke clearly

"They're probably gonna hang me baby brother" Arthur's blood ran cold as his worst nightmare came true right before his eyes, everything they'd fought for falling apart.

"Why?" he whispered raggedly

"Prisoners are getting too expensive, and since my cold blooded, premeditated murder of the Senators favorite nephew makes me a vicious killer, unlikely to be rehabilitated they've decided I'm for the boot" his cocky smile didn't reach his eyes

"When?" Alex shifted uncomfortably "Alex when?" his older brother sighed, running a hand through his hair

"Next month" Arthur wanted to cry, break something, yell at the guard still glaring at Alex, at all the happy reunions around him, he put his head in his hands, this wasn't happening.

"'Fraid so little brother" Arthur realized he'd said the last part out loud, and chocked down a sob he refused to let out, he wouldn't let this happen! He looked at Alex, eyes fierce

"No" he shook his head "No there's no way I'm letting them do this to you! I'll find away Alex, I promise" Alex nodded but his face was resigned, Arthur gripped his shoulder "I promise, whatever it takes I'll find away" Alex smile wobbled

"I'm scared little brother" he whispered quietly and Arthur's heart shattered, he moved round the table and enveloped Alex in a hug. During their childhood it'd always been Alex who'd gotten Arthur out of trouble, claiming responsibility for things Arthur had done, lying when things went missing, even once almost getting kicked out of school when he'd beat up the kids terrorizing Arthur. Now it was his turn, he'd fight even harder, he would save Alex, he had too. He was all he had left.

When he pulled away Alex's eyes were shinning slightly and tears were running freely down Arthurs, Alex grinned for real this time "Crybaby" he muttered.

"Ass" he muttered back, wiping his eyes "I'll write to dad" he promised their father had money, surely if he pestered him hard enough he'd help. Alex's face turned slightly hopeful

"Has mom written back?" Arthur shook his head, the hope disappeared and he sniffed clapping Arthur on the back "No worries little brother" the guard came up and tapped Alex on the shoulder with his stick

"Conan! Times up" he barked, Arthur glared at the man who was cutting his time with Alex sort. His brother turned Arthur round to face him

"Same time next week Artie?" he asked, fake cheerfulness decorating his voice, he could he the desperation underneath, the silent plea to come back and see him. Arthur nodded and promised one more time before Alex was led away by the angry looking guard; Arthur shot daggers into the guards back

He left this time with his chest feeling like it was trying to tear its way out of him. Alex always asked about mom when Arthur visited, he sometimes gave Arthur letters which he would make him promise to post. He wrote the prisons address on them every time, but she never replied, far too ashamed of her disappointment sons.

Alex had always been the golden boy, he was always stronger, faster, more intelligent, he could get any girl he wanted he was so damn charming, Arthur four years his junior was always desperately trying to keep up with his older brother. Alex had been his champion, his idol, all he'd wanted to be was just like Alex, Alex who always took care of him, brought him along to things and included him always in whatever he was doing. But Alex always had dreams bigger than the small town they lived in, that fuelled Arthur's own desire to escape. When he was eighteen Alex and his high school sweetheart Mary had run off to Chicago to make a new life for themselves. His parents completely disowned Alex, his name became an unspoken topic in their house, never to be raised or discussed. They forbade Arthur to have any contact with Alex, citing that his brother had chosen a life of sin and degradation and was therefore damned for it. Arthur of course had disobeyed them immediately, and the two brothers sent frequent letters to each other, when a year after they left Mary gave birth to a little girl who they called Emma, Alex was aglow with pride in his letters at his 'little angel'. He'd always talk about how excited she was to meet her uncle, because that was there plan, once Arthur turned eighteen he would buy a bus ticket with the money he'd been saving and go to Chicago to live with the three of them. That was the plan, and then the war threw a spanner in the works.

Due to some kind of miracle though, both he and Alex managed to survive the hellish nightmare that was the war and they still had their plan. Then Alex was shipped home two weeks earlier than Arthur who was recovering in hospital, to find his wife and daughter had been murdered a few days before and the guy who killed them looking like he was going to be let off because of his connections. Alex swore it was a heat of the moment thing when he'd gone over to the guys house and bashed his head in, but something had never held up to Arthur. Because of the guys 'connections' who turned out the Senator, Alex ended up getting life, the defense making it look like he was a cruel and senseless killer, the fact the guy had slaughtered Mary and Emma for fun was completely overlooked by that fucking joke of a courtroom. Arthur watched Alex being led away in chains, officers having to restrain him when he tried to reach his big brother, he yelled and screamed at the jury, at the guards, he was being torn apart inside. A bitter hole now rested in the pit of his stomach, he was firmly disillusioned, the rich were bastard who didn't give a damn and people like Arthur were kicked to the gutter and guys like Alex were thrown to the dogs.

He sighed, cricking his neck. To be honest, even locked up, with his defeated eyes, the bruising and his lies of adamance to Arthur that everything in prison was 'just dandy' Alex was still his hero, probably always would be. He still had an image of Alex in his head, tanned and grinning, looking down at Arthur, full of vitality and life. Even though prison had made him slightly leaner, with dark shadows under his eyes paired with pale waxy skin, he was still his hero and he knew if he could just get him out he could help get Alex back to his old self.

He leaned against the outside wall of the prison, breathing in deeply. But how was he going to get him out? It wasn't like he had enough money to hire a real lawyer, not that it would do them any good against the Senators pull. He groaned and punched the wall in frustration; he dropped his forehead against the rough surface. Every scenario he ran through ended with Alex going to the noose, he couldn't let that happen, not to Alex! Then suddenly he felt a pain at the back of his head and then everything went black.

_Dun, dun dun! Seriously though I was really looking forward to writing this chapter and introducing Arthur's brother, hopefully he's sympathetic. Arthur's kind of emotionally numb about the topic of Mary and Emma's murder and his brothers arrest, he's also kind of bitter and jaded (understandably), I wanted to write it like he was kind detached so hopefully that comes across (crosses fingers). Thanks for the reviews and kind words! :D_


	12. Now He's The Devils Friend

_I'm so mean to Arthur, but I do love him promise! He just bears the brunt of my angst plots...along with Eames...and everyone else coming to think about it... _

Arthur dreamt he was falling. A large abyss opened up below him, stretching on forever as he fell down and down that empty blackness. A sharp light cut through his vision and he blinked as harsh light pierced his eyes, a slur of voices drifted around him, he felt dizzy and his head really fucking hurt.

"Time to wake up Arthur" he frowned at the offending sound, trying to cover his ears and shy away from it. A large pair of hands wrenched him up, and a wave of nausea hit him as someone yelled "Careful you god damn idiot!" The voice was rough and grated against Arthur's ears. Sharp pains jabbed his cheeks, as someone lightly slapped him into full consciousness.

When he was able to focus enough, he realised he was moving, the smell of petrol and bruising bumps in the road let him know he was in a car. His blurred vision cleared enough to take in the dark black leather of the seats, two facing each other, and an older man sitting in front of him, illuminated by his cigar. Oh shit. He was in a car with Chief of Police Browning.

He forced his breathing to remain steady. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Why was he in a car with one of the most powerful men in Chicago? This was it, he was totally dead. He turned to find the guy sitting to the left of him could give a brick wall a run for his money, and seriously did every powerful guy have one of these? God he was so dead.

Browning took a drag from his cigar, allowing for a long silence as he drew out the exhale. When he finally acknowledged Arthur again his face was a hard mask

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Conan" Arthur instinctively reached for his pistol, then cursed when he realised he'd left it at home to get into the prison. Flexing his fingers he refused to squirm under Browning's intimidating gaze, if he was going down, he sure as hell was still not going to make it easy for them.

"No need to look so worried Arthur" he smirked "We're just here to have a friendly chat, that's all" Arthur scoffed

"Yeah, that's why you knocked me out and bought the giant with you" he gestured to the huge ton of muscle next to him who grunted in response. Browning looked unfazed

"If I thought you would've come politely I would've simply asked, but I find this way is far less stressful" Arthur scowled at him

"For you maybe" he muttered rubbing his sore head, and wincing slightly "Why am I here?" Browning barked a short laugh

"So you do get right to the point" His face turned hard again as he leaned a little forwards, cigar curling smoke around his face "Eames" he stated simply, eyes turning cold and hateful. To his credit Arthur managed to keep up his impassive mask

"Never heard of him" he said tonelessly, Browning nodded to the guy next to him who in response shoved Arthur forward and twisted his arm behind his back. He cried out, as pain ripped through his arm.

"Let me be very clear here Arthur, I'm not here to play games. I'm here for Eames and this is the only time I'll ask nicely" Arthur cursed as the bodyguard bent his arm further, he heard some joints pop and pain pricked his eyes.

Despite this he still managed to spit out "Never. Heard. Of. Him" He heard Browning sigh and click his fingers, fearing the worse he was surprised when the hold on his arm was immediately released. He grabbed his arm back, grimacing at the lingering pain. Browning leaned back, taking another drag of his cigar whilst sizing Arthur up.

"Why the loyalty?" he asked on the exhale, Arthur remained stoic "Why are you willing to risk yourself for a man you met less than a week ago? Gratitude?" he pondered "Or something else?" Arthur froze, but otherwise showed no emotion. Nevertheless Browning noticed something change as his mouth turned into a taunting smirk "Oh so that's how it is, you've become his chew toy" god he wanted to punch that guys smirking face. The man in question gave a mirthless chuckle "Let me save you the trouble Mr. Conan, don't fall for him, you'll just end up in a ditch somewhere" if anyone asked Arthur would adamantly deny that he flinched at that.

"My personal life is none of your business" he bit, Browning smirked again as he revelled in the fact he'd manage to crack Arthurs cool.

"Oh but it is, for your sake I'll pretend I didn't come to that because honestly I couldn't care less who Eames fucks I'm just giving you some good advice" The intensity of Arthur's glare went up a few notches. "All I want is Eames" he repeated.

Arthur shrugged noncommittally "Told you I've never heard of him" Browning looked at Arthur like he was prey he was playing with, circling before he would strike.

"Funny that" he began "Since you had lunch with Eames and his partner Dominic Cobb only a few days ago" He picked up a wad of photo's lying next to him and passed them across to Arthur, who looked at them and felt his stomach drop. The pictures were of him, Dom and Eames coming out of the den, in one Eames' arm was around Arthur's shoulders, at the edge of the picture he could just about make out the two guys he saw before they left. So it wasn't Browning who hired those guys. This was starting to get worse and worse.

Arthur did the impassive mask he'd practised as a kid when his parents scolded him. He passed the photo's back to Browning, and looked him dead in the eye "Never heard of him"

Browning laughed causing Arthur to flinch slightly in surprise, "The kids got some spirit! I see why he likes you so much. Last guy I got in here damn near pissed his pants he was so scared" he clapped. Arthur watched him warily when he reached down into the bag next to him, but he just produced a file with the words 'High Priority' stamped in red ink. He passed it to Arthur and reclined back again.

"Is there a purpose to this?" Arthur asked, trying to sound bored.

"Just open the file and see Mr. Conan" part of Arthur really didn't want to open in, but a larger part itched to look in the file, whose front read '_Case File 7842: Eames'._

Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he opened the file. Inside there was a picture of Eames, he was young there, around sixteen, seventeen probably. He was cockily smiling at the camera, his face still had the glow of youth and that disillusion of immortality they all used to posses. _'Constance Angel Wellington Eames' _it read _'Born in 1893' _Arthur ran a finger over the photo, tracing the lines of Eames' smile "So, he's was twenty-eight" he mused thoughtfully to himself, he looked older, but in a rugged handsome sort of way.

Underneath the picture was a rap sheet, dating back to 1908 when Eames was fifteen, to just under a year ago, most of the later ones didn't include jailed convictions he noted. The list began with petty crimes, such as shoplifting and theft of radios, and then went up to counts of arson, armed robbery, kidnap and...murder. Arthur finished reading the sheet, he counted three murders listed on the it. Suddenly he was feeling slightly nauseous again. Behind the rap sheet was a dossier on Eames himself.

_Constance Angel Wellington Eames 'Eames'  
Place of Birth: Staffordshire, England  
D.o.B: 09/09/1893  
Build: Athletic  
Height: '6'0"  
Weight: 210lbs  
Eyes: Blue Green  
Hair: Brown_

_Constance Eames, more commonly known by his alias Eames was born in Staffordshire, London on the 9__th__ of August 1893, placed in foster care at the age of eight after the death of both parents in a car accident. In 1910 Eames came to America illegally to avoid prison in a steamboat with several other illegals. It is here we suspect he met his future business partner Yusuf. We believe on arrival in Chicago the two boys joined the South Side Gang. From inside sources it seems Yusuf remained pretty low down in the pecking order, doing transportation and such. Eames however rose quickly, going largely by his last name 'Eames'. By nineteen he was the bosses favourite and is suspected to have taken part in various money laundering operations, arsons, the armed robberies of several prominent banks and has been linked to several high profile hits, these victims include Senator Robins (43), Detective Astor (38), rival gang leader Simon O'Till (36) and his niece Robin (7)._

_Eames was arrested in 1916, but was offered the chance to get out of prison by serving in the army during the war, to which he accepted, he survived the war returning home in early 1919. During this time the South Sider's leader was gunned down by police officers after they were met with armed resistance in a set up. We believe however, Eames neglected to go back to the South Sider's and instead, acquired a new business partner by the name of Dominic Cobb. He and his partners are suspected now to be running an illegal speakeasy; however frequent police raids have been unsuccessful in proving this. _

"This is a very nice story _Mr._ Browning. Interesting guy really" he deadpanned, handing the file back to the man "Doesn't change the fact I've never met the man before" Browning grunted in frustration, brows knitting together.

"You would really protect a thief and a murderer like Eames? I know for a fact he's killed tens, maybe dozens more people than we've been able to link him to!" Browning was getting more and more worked up. It's not that he wasn't concerned about the murders, he was _seriously _concerned. He couldn't explain it logically, just, he felt like he knew Eames, knew that now at least Eames wasn't capable of hurting anyone, he had a hard time believing he ever could. Besides, none of their hands were clean.

Browning looked a little disgusted as he took in Arthur's determined stance "So that's that? You're willing to remain loyal to a murderer?"

"You really hate him don't you?" Browning's eyes nearly popped out his head

"I hate everybody who believe they are above the law" he snarled, Arthur didn't even blink, unfazed

"But Eames especially"

"Eames owes a debt to society!" he barked "It's far past time that he should pay it" Arthur remained flat and emotionless

"Sorry, I can't help you" Eames had a past like them all. He had saved Arthur, helped Ari, Rob, Mal, Yusuf and Dom. The man he knew with those soft eyes that held so much warmth in them, he couldn't believe would hurt him. It did seem like he was hiding an ocean of secrets, but he just thought back to what Mag's had said. He folded his arms to emphasise his immovability on this subject, Eames had his loyalty, not this bully of a cop.

A muscle in Browning's mouth gave an involuntary twitch, he thumbed his cigarette "That's a shame" he muttered "but y'know who you can help..." his demeanour made Arthur nervous "...your brother. Alex isn't it?" Arthur's heart stopped, the blood in his veins froze and he couldn't control the look of pure shock that attacked his face. Browning smiled as he realised he'd struck gold "He's up for re-trial next month, from what I hear round the station he'll be strung up for sure" Arthur clenched his fists with rage "Maybe someone with a whole lot of pull could make it so your brother could walk?"

"You...you could get Alex out" he uttered in disbelief. The severed life line to Alex suddenly reattached itself "for real?"

Browning nodded "Think of it like an exchange, your brother for Eames" his heart plummeted when he remembered the price for selling his soul. Browning noticed his hesitation and latched onto it "Surely you wouldn't choose a stranger of your own brother" Arthur swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry "Because Arthur..." Browning leaned forward and punctuated his words, each one a dagger in Arthurs chest "...if you refuse, then there is nothing in heaven or hell that will save your big brother from the noose"

"You're a bastard" he spat; hulking guy punched him in the stomach, hard. Arthur doubled over gasping in pain

"No Arthur, I just know the price of justice" Browning gestured for the car to stop "Do we have a deal? Eames in exchange for your brother's life?" Arthur wanted to kill him. He almost threw up at the wave of guilt that washed over him when he whispered

"Deal" he didn't have a choice, he'd never get around the Senator, without this, Alex would hang. Browning nodded in satisfaction

"You have till a week before your brothers trial, if you try to run your brother will die, if you fail to get me the information, you die together" Arthur chuckled coldly, so much for justice. "I need something concrete" Browning continued "Every time I try and grab him he wriggles out of my hold. I need documented proof of his activities as well as photo's. Understood"

"Understood" he bit, cursing Chief Browning and every one of his fucking 'morals'. The older man nodded to the hulkingling, who roughly manhandled and shoved Arthur out the car door. Arthur turned in time to see it slam shut and the car speed off, leaving him with a sore stomach and head, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

_Gah drama! Arthur has major decisions to make, I swear I'm so horrible to the boys! *shamefully hanging head. Now to do some actual revision (Yay -_-) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


End file.
